A Snowy Christmas
by abiholmes97
Summary: Abi and Dan take Anthony out to Berlin for Christmas and Abi has a surprise for Dan... Merry Christmas everyone!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One- The Beginning.**

Our first Christmas with Anthony, I told Daniel that we could take him to Berlin one Christmas and that it would be a proper family holiday. Well, this year, Anthony turned 5 and we decided he would be old enough and fun enough to make the trip amazing. So in early November I booked the trip and for Anthony's birthday we told him that we would be going away for Christmas. At first he wanted to take Hamish and Mum and Dad and Mycroft and Greg and Keira but then we told him it would be just us and we would see everyone at New Year and he was fine. He seemed to be really looking forward to it.  
We would be going a week before Christmas and leaving on the 30th December so we would be there for almost two weeks.

One day, early I December, I woke up and I felt really sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Luckily Dan was playing with Anthony in the living room and didn't hear me- he would have made a fuss. I ignored it thinking I had eaten something funny the night before. But it happened every morning that week, sometimes during the day too. I knew I was pregnant and when my period was late that just confirmed my assumption. I wasn't scared or afraid, if anything I was extremely happy. We had been trying for a while and I was worried when nothing was happening but at last the news we had been waiting for happened. I wanted to tell Daniel straight away but then I remembered we had wanted to take a trip to Germany for Christmas and I could tell him then as a surprise present. I would be three months gone by then but that was the same time as he found out about Anthony so it kinda worked.

After doing a home pregnancy test, I booked myself in to see my doctor. When I got there, I was told that my doctor was away on holiday but they had a stand in one so I could still be seen. I went and sat in the waiting room. I wasn't waiting too long before I heard my name being called out by a familiar voice. As I looked up I saw John Watson looking at me. I blushed bright red. But I followed him anyway. We walked in silence down the corridor to his office. I couldn't look him in the eye as I sat down. I don't know why I was being so silly. John had delivered Anthony; he had been heavily involved in my first pregnancy. It was ridiculous but I suppose I just wanted to keep it a secret.

"So, Abi, what can I do for you today?"

I paused for a minute, then looked at him dead on. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Really?" he asked.

I gave him a look.

"Right, sorry." He said. "Um, when was your last period?"

"A month and two weeks ago."

"Right. Shall I give you an ultrasound and see how you are doing?"

I nodded and got on the couch.

"Can you lift up your top for me please?" he asked.

I lifted my top and undid my trousers. He put some gel on my belly and put the monitor on. The screen flickered on and showed a tiny baby. My eyes swelled with tears as I looked at my new child on the screen.

"All's looking well, Abi. You know the routine of getting appointment's and what to eat and what not to eat?"

I nodded. "John?" I asked. "Please can you not mention this to anyone? I haven't even told Daniel yet. It's part of his Christmas present." I asked, sitting up.

John nodded, "Of course. But congratulations." He smiled at me, helping off the couch. "Are you still going to Berlin?"

"Yes. We leave in a few weeks. Anthony's so excited."

"I bet he is. I'll arrange an appointment for you to come back before you go."

"Can I message you Dan's work schedule and see if you can arrange one round then so I can keep it a secret?"

"Course. Do I have to sign the Official Secrets Act?" he asked, jokily.

I laughed, "No, course not."

"Ok then. I shall see you in a week to check you again."

"Cool, and thanks John. I'm really glad you're my doctor on this."

"You're welcome Abi, I'm glad to be able to share this with you again."


	2. The Flight

**Chapter Two- The Flight.**

I went back to see John after arranging an appointment. I felt bad keeping it a secret from everyone. But hopefully it would work out well. I got a photo off of John to put in a card and wrap up for Dan and then I found a shirt for Anthony that said 'Best Big Brother' to tell him the news. I made sure that I wrapped these up before Dan could see them.

We started packing for the trip a week before we left because we had to get presents in to open on Christmas Day. Anthony wrote his letter to Father Christmas explaining that he would be in Germany this year and that hopefully he would find him. It was so sweet!

Eventually, the 16 of December came. I woke early because I was feeling sick and then I went to make breakfast. Anthony came running down half an hour later, followed by Dan, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. We ate breakfast and then loaded up the car, ready to leave later. Mum, Dad, Mycroft and Greg came over to say goodbye and Hamish got upset that Anthony was leaving him. Christopher was quiet and kept to himself but that was Chris. Rory decided to run around the house and soon he had Hamish and Anthony copying. That's when they decided it was time to leave. We waved them from the doorstep and then had a bite of lunch. Keira, Mollie, James and Matthew were meeting us at the airport and saying goodbye there.

It took us about 50 minutes to get to Gatwick Airport. Luckily, the traffic was light. We planned to get to the airport early so that we had plenty of time to get through security and grab some dinner. Our flight was at 7 in the evening, so the plan was to get there for 3pm. As we drove into the airport carpark, we could see Keira, Mollie, James and Matthew waiting for us. Kiera had offered to drive the car home so that we didn't have to pay to keep the car at the airport. We had quick hugs and kisses whilst unpacking the car with our suitcases and bags.

"Bye Mollie, take care won't you?" I said, giving my sister-in-law a hug.

"I will. You take care as well." She said, hugging me back.

"Always." I picked Anthony up. "Anthony, give Aunty Mollie a kiss goodbye." Anthony obliged and kissed his aunt goodbye.

"Bye Keira." I said, hugging her. "Thanks for taking the car back."

"That's quite alright." She replied, smiling. "Have a fun trip and happy Christmas!"

I laughed, "Yes, happy Christmas!"

Anthony quickly kissed his Aunty Keira goodbye and we made our way inside the airport. We got through check-in relatively easily and made our way up to security. Dan and I had decided to let Anthony hand over his own passport and stuff as he was five now. We walked through the first lot of security without any problems and made it to the body and bag scan part. I showed Anthony how to lay out his bag. We took his belt and shoes off as he had metal parts on them and that would set them off. I took off my watch and placed it in my tray. I had some food and stuff for Anthony on the plane and I put them into a clear plastic bag. Then I walked through the body scanner to show Anthony there was nothing to worry about. Then Anthony walked through and straight into my arms. I walked him over to the bag part so he could get his backpack. Then I heard the beeper go off and looked over my shoulder. I let out a laugh. Dan had set the beeper off and so had to be body searched.

"Look, Anthony, Daddy's being searched."

Anthony looked over at his dad and smiled.

"Mummy, why is Daddy being searched?" he asked.

"I don't know." I smiled, "Come on, let's get your bag sorted."

Just as I had finished sorting Anthony out, Dan walked over.

"Don't laugh at me, Abigail Holmes." He said, smiling.

"Me? Laugh at you? I think you've got the wrong woman Daniel Holmes!"

Dan smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I do love you." He said.

"I know you do."

We made our way through to duty free. Anthony's face lit up when he saw all the shops and restaurants. We decided to eat at Jamie's Italian and had a lovely meal. By the time we had eaten, it was now 6pm and we walked over to the departure board to find our gate. We were gate 57 and since we had nothing else to do, we walked over to the gate. We sat outside and I got some toys out for Anthony to play with. I snuggled back into Dan's arms.

"Abi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for suggesting we take this trip."

"That's ok. I remembered how much you enjoyed the sixth-form trip and I always dreamed of taking my own family here for Christmas."

"Do you know why I enjoyed that trip so much?" he asked, stroking my hair?"

I shook my head.

"It was the first time we got to spend time together without my dad breathing down our necks and we had our first kiss under the Brandenburg gate."

"Oh yeah!" I smiled remembering the way Daniel had gently cupped my face and pulled me closer to him, his soft lips connecting with mine. The world seemed to melt away in that moment and nothing else mattered. The kiss only lasted 30 seconds but was the start of our lives together.

"Now we can make some new memories there." Said Dan, smiling.

"Yes, lots of new memories." I said, smiling, knowing what I was keeping secret.

Just then, the gate opened. We gathered up Anthony's toys and boarded the plane. Anthony handed over his ticket to the lady at the gate and bounced down to the plane door. Dan and I walked hand in hand and smiled at our son. He kept singing; "I'm going on a plane; I'm going on a plane!" He was so sweet, it was unreal. He showed his passport and ticket stub to the air hostess at the gate and she smiled and showed us to our seats. We sat Anthony in the middle of us for take-off, knowing full well that he would end up on one of our laps during the flight. The hostesses took us through the safety announcements and the plane taxied to the runway. Anthony looked up at me.

"Mummy, I'm scared now." He said, his beautiful brown eyes round with fear.

I smiled calmly at him and took his hand. "Don't worry, sweetie. Mummy's here. Shall I hold your hand?"

He nodded.

"Imagine it's like a rollercoaster ride." Added Dan, taking his other hand. "That's all it is!"

Anthony nodded again and held on tightly to our hands. We sat for a while at the end of the runway, waiting for clearance. Then we heard the engines start up.

"Here we go!" I said, grinning like my sixteen-year-old self again. There was nothing quite like the thrill of a plane taking off. The plane sped down the runway, pushing us all back into our seats. Anthony had his eyes clamped shut and was squeezing my hand so tightly, he might have cut off the blood circulation.

"Mummy, I don't like this!" he said as the plane pulled sharply up. We climbed higher and higher. I felt my ears pop and then, the plane levelled. I looked down at my son. His eyes were still firmly shut but now that we had levelled, his hands unclamped and I flexed my fingers. I looked at Dan and he was doing the same. We smiled at each other. Slowly, Anthony opened his eyes.

"That was…ok." He said, smiling. Dan and I laughed gently and I kissed my son on the forehead. The rest of the flight passed smoothly and we landed with a gentle bump in Berlin a little before half nine in the evening. Anthony rubbed his eyes. He was still awake but it was becoming more of a struggle for him. We grabbed our bags from the overhead locker and Dan carried Anthony down the stairs and into the airport. The night air of Berlin was freezing and the wind bit at our faces and exposed areas of flesh. Our teeth were chattering away by the time we made it to the terminal. I handed Anthony his passport and he handed it to the woman at the security port with a smile on his face. We then headed by taxi, into the night.


	3. The Hotel

**Chapter Three- The Hotel**

Our hotel was called the Adina Hotel which was right next to what used to be Checkpoint Charlie. It was a beautifully modern hotel that was more apartments than rooms. We had a lounge area, complete with a Christmas Tree. There was even a kitchen! We had two rooms, a double for Dan and I and a single for Anthony. When we arrived, I quickly found a pair of pyjama's for Anthony, got him changed and then put him to bed, He was asleep within minutes. Dan and I then sorted the rest of the things out, putting presents under the tree and hiding the ones from Santa. Then we got ready for bed and I fell asleep, snuggled into Dan.

The next morning dawned white and cold. Snow had settled over night and the whole city was covered in a white blanket. We were woken early by our son who ran into the room shouting, "Mummy! Daddy! Look! It's snowed!" He was so excited to see the snow that after breakfast, we took him out to the courtyard and built a snowman. There was also an epic snowfight that I sat out of. I took the opportunity to phone home.

"Hey Dad." I said as the receiver picked up.

"Hello." Came his reply.

"How are things back home?"

"Good thank you. Hamish is excited because Santa is coming and Christopher is quiet as always. Molly's at work now so it's just me and my boys."

"Sounds like fun. My boys are having a snowball fight."

"Smart of you to sit out of that one." Commented Sherlock. I could hear his smug smile down the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you don't want to harm your unborn child, do you?"

I paused. Of course Sherlock had worked it out. It was useless convincing myself that he wouldn't have. I didn't know if I was annoyed, irritated or amused. "How did you find out?"

"I'm your father. I notice these things."

"Really?"

"No. John told me. His face was a picture when he came home from the surgery one day and I eventually weened it put of him."

I sighed.

"Congratulations." He added. I smiled.

"Thanks." Just then I saw Dan coming over. "Gotta go. Bye Dad." And I hung up.

I smiled at Dan as he walked over. He was soaking wet, his cheeks rosy red.

"Good time?" I asked as he sat down next to me. I took his hand in mine.

"Very!" he replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Who was on the phone?"

"Sherlock. Molly's left him with the boys for the day. Think he was looking for moral support."

"Still can't get that Sherlock is a dad. Twice."

"I know. He's a human being. I'm proud of him!"

Dan laughed and then sneezed.

"Come on." I said, let's get you inside and warm!"

We all headed back inside, and I ran the boys a bath and made some hot cocoa. Once they were dried and dressed, we wrapped up warm and headed to the supermarket to get some food. Luckily, we found an Aldi so the food wasn't too different from home and we got a frozen Turkey for Christmas day.

The rest of the week leading to Christmas passed quickly. Anthony and I had fun making mince pies and German biscuits to leave for Santa. Dan tried to convince Anthony to leave a beer for Santa but Anthony turned around and told him that Santa couldn't drink and drive so we had to leave him hot cocoa. I smirked at Dan who looked downcast! We took Anthony around the city and showed him some of our favourite areas from when we had come when we were at college. We showed him Checkpoint Charlie that was right outside our window and parts of the Berlin Wall left around the city. It was quite hard to explain to him why these things happened but we did the best we could and I think he began to understand. On the eve of Christmas Eve, we took him to the zoo. We had a lovely day walking in the snow and seeing all the animals. Anthony got so excited, he fell asleep on the tube ride home and Dan and I took it in turns to carry him home.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and tomorrow, would be magical, in more ways than one.


	4. Christmas Eve

**Chapter Four- Christmas Eve**

I couldn't believe it was Christmas Eve. Berlin was so magical in the snow. During the day, we took Anthony around the Christmas markets. Dan had hot mulled wine while Anthony and I had hot cocoa. We bought some pretty hand-made gifts to take back with us for family and friends. All in all, it was a very enjoyable day. Every now and then, I would smile widely when I thought to what was going to happen that night. Once Dan caught me as I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, taking my hand as we walked along a street lined with wooden huts and Christmas smells.

"I've got a surprise for you later." I replied simply.

His eyes lit up and I kissed him gently on the lips. "Easy tiger!" and I smiled.

We found an English crib service at a church earlier in the week and we made our way there. Anthony sat on his daddy's knee and paid close attention. It was a lovely service and really got me in the mood for Christmas. We had dinner out and Anthony gave us a lovely retelling of the nativity story. He struggled to say Frankincense so it because Frankie-sense instead. He also told us that if he had gone to visit the baby Jesus he would have taken a blanket and cuddly toy so that he had something soft to hold against the straw.

We headed home earlier than usual that night. This was partly due to the fact that Anthony really needed an early night but also because we had been telling him since the end of November that Santa wouldn't come unless he was asleep in bed early. So we got home, bathed Anthony and made some hot cocoa. We left some in a cup for Santa next to a plate with a mince pie, a biscuit and a carrot. Anthony left a note for Santa and then Dan took him to bed. I went over to the tree and found the little square shaped envelope that I had wrapped up for Dan. I placed it on the mantelpiece and was just about to join Anthony and Dan for story time when Anthony came running out of his bedroom.

"Mummy, mummy!" he called.

"What? What is it?" I said, crouching down to his height.

"Mummy…" he said breathlessly, "We forgot something!"

"What did we forget?" I asked.

"My stocking!" he said.

I smiled. "Oh yes! So we did." And I unhooked his stocking from over the fire and gave it to him. Dan and I followed him into his bedroom where he placed his stocking at the end of his bed. We read him his story and kissed him goodnight. As we were leaving his little voice asked:

"Daddy, Santa knows where to find me, right?"

"Yes, son, he got your letter, remember?"

"I know but what if he forgets and he takes my presents to London and I'm not there and there's no mince pie or cocoa for him?"

"Anthony, he knows where you are. Santa knows everything and he doesn't forget. But he won't come unless you fall asleep."

"Ok, daddy. I love you." And he settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, son, I love you too." And Dan shut the door.

Dan and I sat in front of the fire, just talking away for a few hours. Then Dan looked at me around 11pm and said, "I believe you had a surprise for me, Mrs Holmes."

I smiled. "Sharp as ever, Mr Holmes. Have you been taking lessons from Santa?"

"Now that would be telling!" and he winked. "Speaking of telling, this surprise…"

I got up from the sofa and went over to the mantelpiece and got the little envelope. I walked back over to the sofa and sat back down.

"Happy Christmas!" I said, softly as I handed it to him.

He looked confused but opened it anyway. Inside was a Christmas card. I had written on the envelope of the card: _To my Daddy. I can't wait to meet you in May. Lots of love your little Peanut! Xxxx_

I'll never forget the look on Dan's face as he looked up at me.

"Are we… are you… are we pregnant?" he asked, smiling widely.

I nodded, also smiling. "We are!"

"Oh!" he said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Open the card." I told him.

Hands shaking, Dan opened the back of the envelope. The Christmas card has a little snowman on it set against a background of snow. Dan opened the card and let out an audible gasp when he saw the photo inside.

"Oh Abigail," he sniffed, holding the picture, "This is the best gift of all."

I snuggled back into him. "You're welcome!" and I laughed.

"I don't half love you, Abigail Holmes."

"I love you too."

We went to bed not long after that. We made sure that Anthony's stocking presents were assembled neatly in his room and we fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

 _Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._


	5. Christmas Day

**Chapter Five- Christmas Day**

Christmas Day was finally here! Dan and I were woken early by Anthony running into our room and shouting:

"Mummy! Daddy! Santa's been! Santa's been! He remembered where I was!"

Dan chuckled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I told you he would, son!"

"Can we opened them? Can we?" he asked, jumping up and down, pulling on the bed covers. I sat up and yawned.

"Come on then." And we all went into Anthony's room. Anthony eagerly opened his presents, gasping in delight when he saw what he had got. There were lots of toys, a couple of books and some DVDs. Anthony pulled out the last one from the bottom of his stocking.

"What could this be?" he asked as he started to pull off the wrapping paper. Dan looked at me confused. I smiled back, he hadn't seen me wrap this one up for good reason.

"Mummy?" Anthony asked looking at me, "Is Santa getting me a little brother or sister?" Dan smiled as he realised that this was to do with the new baby.

"Well, is that ok?" I asked nervously.

Anthony thought for a minute, "Would I have to share my room?" he asked.

"No. I shouldn't think so." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Then, it's ok! I'd love a little brother or sister!"

I breathed a sigh in relief. "That's really good!"

"When?" he asked.

"Should be sometime around May. Might even be the end of April."

"Cool!" and he came and gave me a big hug.

We had a very nice morning. We had breakfast together round the table. It was scrambled egg and bacon off the turkey. Then we all got dressed and did the presents under the tree. I had gotten Dan some new clothes and a new watch, along with the news that he was going to be a dad again. Dan got me some new pyjamas and some new books including 'Inferno' and 'Sully'. He also got me some smelly things for the bathroom. Together, we had bought Anthony some chocolate, some new clothes because he was steadily outgrowing the ones he was in now. We also bought him a new bike, but that one was at home. He would see it when we got home. Dad was currently looking after it for us. From Anthony and Karen, Dan and I got some shopping vouchers and Anthony got some chocolate and books. That's all that we had brought out with us. The rest we had left under our tree at home to open when we got home. Dan then started to cook the Christmas lunch and I 'FaceTimed' everyone at home to wish them a happy Christmas. Soon Anthony and Hamish were comparing presents and Amber, Phoebe and the others were joining in so we left them to the rest of their day.

Anthony and I curled up on the sofa together and read some of his new stories.

"Mum?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, Anthony?" I replied.

"You won't love me any less when the new baby comes?"

I smiled at him, "Of course not. You'll always be loved so much by me and Daddy. You're special Anthony, you were my first and you're my baby boy. Always will be. The new baby won't change that."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And you'll have to have lots of love for the baby. It's going to need someone to help it and show them how to be a good boy or girl. They'll look up to you and love you so much. Can you promise to help mummy out?"

Anthony nodded eagerly. "I'll be the best big brother in the world. I'm going to be better than Hamish by far!"

I laughed, "Not everything is a contest with your Uncle, you know!" Anthony laughed too.

Dinner was lovely. As with every Christmas, we ate too much and lapsed into a food coma on the sofa. At around three in the afternoon, Dan suggested that we go for a family walk. So we all wrapped up and headed out into the snow. We headed to a park that we had found and built snowmen and made snow angels. We had a fantastic snowball fight but all too soon, we had to call it a day and head back inside because it was getting late.

We all had hot baths and hot cocoa to warm us up. Dan kept suggesting something else but Anthony was still up. We had left over turkey sandwiches for dinner and sat in front of the fire playing games until Anthony fell asleep in my lap during a game of monopoly. Dan carried him into bed. I packed up the game and sat on the sofa with my hands tucked under my chin.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" he asked.

"Nothing much." I replied, "Just remembering our first Christmas with Anthony."

Dan came and sat by me. "That was 5 years ago now. Can you believe it?"

I shook my head. "And next Christmas will be even better because we will have two children to spend it with."

"And we'll be at home."

I looked at him, "Haven't you enjoyed being here?" I asked worried.

"Of course I have." He replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "But I also like being at home with my family and it'll be nice for this one's first Christmas, "he placed a hand on my lower abdomen, "If we were all at home together."

I smiled, "That would be lovely." I replied. "We could do Christmas at our place for the first time."

"Hmm, sounds nice." He replied, though by now, I don't think his mind was on the plans for next Christmas. I smiled, coyly.

"We could have dinner on the roof and instead of turkey, we could have boiled socks!" I looked at him.

"Whatever you say, dear." He replied, starting to kiss my neck.

"Dan!" I said, pushing him away and laughing.

"What?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Will you get your brain back here on earth?" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, so far you have just agreed to have Christmas dinner next year on the roof with boiled socks instead of turkey!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

He paused for a minute. "Sorry," he said, "my mind was elsewhere."

"I figured that one!" I said, standing up.

"Whe-where are you going?" he asked.

"You'll see." I smiled back at him. I walked over to the fire and turned my back to him. I began to unbutton my top and slowly lowered my top over my shoulders. I laughed a little as I heard Daniel's reaction. My hands moved to my waist and I unbuttoned my jean button. I wiggled out of them and kicked them to one side.

I then turned to face Dan, who to my amazement had stripped down to his pants. I smiled.

"Glad to see we are on the same page Mr Holmes. I was beginning to worry."

He laughed, "You were beginning to worry? You were banging on about turkey's!" he walked over to me and placed his arms around my waist. I looped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and looked right into my eyes. I instantly felt my legs grow weaker.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you, Abigail."

"I'm so glad you turned out not to be a giant dick!"

"Hey!" he said, pouting.

I kissed him quickly. The kiss deepened quickly and became more intense and passion-filled. Dan's hands wandered up my back and unhooked my bra. My hands wandered south and pulled his pants down. He then pulled my panties off. Somehow, we made it onto the floor.

Gently, Dan laid me on my back and proceeded to kiss from my neck to my nether regions. In seconds, Dan had me writhing and cursing. Slowly, he let a finger penetrate me and I cried out. His other hand moved up my body to cup one of my breasts. I sighed softly. They were starting to become tender and Dan's hand was just the thing I needed. After a while, he placed his mouth around my breast and sucked gently. This combined with his fingers meant that it wasn't long until I had my first orgasm of the night.

Once I had calmed down slightly. I grabbed Dan's penis and pumped it quickly. Soon he was the writhing mess and I flipped us over. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him and started to move. Suddenly Dan pushed me off. I looked at him questioningly. He pulled me off the floor and lifted me onto him. I gasped audiably and moaned. He then backed me into the wall next to the fire. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his head closer so I could kiss him. As I was kissing him, his thrusts got deeper and harder. He took his hands from my waist and moved them back to my breast, cupping them and massaging them. I moaned louder and moved against him faster. He knew and I knew that we both weren't far off climaxing. A few thrusts later and I came for the second time that night. A few seconds later and I felt Dan cum too. We stood there for a few seconds sighing and kissing each other. Then Dan helped me off the wall and carried me to bed. We made love for the second time and then I fell asleep in Dan's arms, contented.


End file.
